Una Hada Madrina de Temer
by Nan07
Summary: Hermione Granger cree a pies juntillas que tiene un hada madrina que cuida de ella. Se la imagina protectora y cariñosa, pero vestida de negro y lista para cualquier eventualidad. Segunda Parte de "El Nunca Jamás de los Pequeños Magos"


_**Disclaimer:** La castaña del pelo alborotado ha sido parida imaginariamente por JK Rowling, pero yo la invité a jugar aquí hoy..._

_**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud. Si es adicto al cannon, puede que aqui no lo encuentre... quien avisa..._

_..._

_Hola!_

_He vuelto, con la segunda parte de la serie **"El Nunca Jamás de los Pequeños Magos". **Pequeñas historias de varios de nuestros personajes favoritos en su niñez. Donde pueden ver la magia que se esconde en las fantasías infantiles, aquella que podríamos recuperar de a poquito para no perdernos en este mundo que a veces se vuelve tan oscuro... _

_Esta historia va dedicada a mi lectora más pequeña:** Laura**... una muñeca de rubio cabello y ojos casi grises, quien me "lee" gracias a su madre. Para que vean que los fics no son sólo para grandes. _

_Como siempre invito a **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... PASEN Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… desde la segunda estrella a la derecha estaremos pendientes ante sus opiniones..._

_También que pasen por mi blog... **algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com** (Deje su saludo!)_

_Y como no olvidar el grupo de Facebook:_

**_Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!! (No se olviden de la pijamada Skype!! 7 de Marzo, a las 23.00 horas Chile)_**

_Saludos desde mi Amado Viña del Mar_

_Ahora..._

_¡A leer!_

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_Hermione Granger cree a pies juntillas que tiene un hada madrina que cuida de ella. No viste de colores ni usa una varita mágica de flashes de brillitos. Ella se la imagina protectora, pero vestida de negro y lista para cualquier eventualidad. A sus cortos cinco años no ha encontrado explicación para los hechos "extraños" que le ocurren en su vida, por lo que el recurso de la magia es lo más adecuado para sus fantasías infantiles. Su madre le cuenta historias antes de dormir, donde siempre aparecen hadas que rescatan de apuros y dan fabulosos regalos y, aunque son hermosas, no le agrada el hecho de que siempre estén vestidas de colores y sus conjuros salgan hechos chispas brillantes desde sus chillonas varitas mágicas._

_Nunca la ha visto, pero le gusta imaginársela como tía Rose, la amiga de su madre que tiene un tatuaje y viste siempre chaquetas de cuero negras. En su mente su hada era perfecta, utilizando encantos sencillos, pero potentes, que cumplieran sueños y aseguraran la protección permanente de estos. ¿Quién le discutiría a semejante tipo de hada? uno bastante tonto, porque se arriesgaría a quedar bastante mal parado. Porque Hermione Granger no sólo sabe de historias especialmente creadas para niños, ya que su padre a escondidas le ha mostrado varias películas donde las mujeres no son precisamente unas debiluchas y eso a ella, secretamente, le encanta. _

_¿Y si yo tuviera una? decía meses atrás y la posibilidad la ponía hiperventilada y feliz. Si ocurriese el milagro, sería capaz de desafiar a su madre y ponerse a saltar en la cama hasta llegar al techo, para celebrarlo. Antes de dormir se concentraba en hacer que se presentara una, pero en vano. "Las Hadas Madrinas aparecen cuando menos se lo esperan los protagonistas" dijo una vez su madre, ante su pregunta acerca de si se podía invocar una en cualquier momento. ¿Y cuanto tengo que esperar mi turno? suspiraba la pequeña, que lo pasa mal en el jardín de infantes, con sus compañeros que la molestan porque se esmera en hacer sus deberes bien y porque reclama para que se guiaran según las reglas de los juegos. Soportaba estoica las burlas, hasta llegar a casa y sentir que estaba en lugar seguro, donde ellos no podrían molestarla nuevamente... ¡Hada Madrinaa aparece pronto que te necesito!! exclamaba cuando se sentía al borde del colapso. _

_¿Cuando sus sueños se hicieron realidad? a primeras horas de una mañana, de manera rápida y eficiente. Su madre estaba tratando de luchar con su cabello, cortesía del mejor cepillo de pelo que había podido comprar. Era una tarea titánica, que le hacía escapar más de un grito y que por lo general terminaba luego de casi una hora en que su aspecto se veía algo mejor, gracias a la trenza que su madre había podido crear en medio de ese caos. Ese día su cabello estaba particularmente enredado y no creía soportar lo que vendría, por lo que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el cepillo desapareciera o iba a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentó en el banco de madera acostumbrado y sintió a su espalda como su madre acomodaba su cajita con cintas, cepillos y peinetas, lista para comenzar su labor._

_Una cepillada y ya le dolía todo, de repente... ¿nada?. Cerró los ojos esperando nuevamente el martirio, pero nada... bueno si hubo algo, un grito exasperado de su madre:_

_- ¡El cepillo desapareció! - miraba extrañada a todas partes, pero el cepillo que recién habia tomado se habia esfumado - ¿Y ahora que uso? tenemos poco tiempo y no creo poder dejarte bien peinada. Intentaré con un poco de acondicionador y los dedos... - estaba tan concentrada tratándose de explicar el suceso, que no se percató que su hija estaba sonriendo. _

_"Ha aparecido" se decía contenta, era su pequeña señal de que el auxilio había llegado y cruzaba los dedos porque no fuera de colores ni chispas brillantes. "Debe ser como tía Susan y para moverse debe andar en motocicleta" era el mantra que la acompañó durante todo el día, imaginando el momento en que se le apareciera envuelta en humo y lista para llevar a dar una vuelta._

_Pasaron los días y aguardaba con ansias los deseos que se iban cumpliendo gracias a Sussy, como la llamó cariñosamente. Agradeció el árbol lleno de cintas de colores que hizo para ella, cuando deseó que su otro elemento de tortura matutino desapareciera. Su madre le echó la culpa en un inicio, molesta por los aplausos y saltos con los que recibió la noticia, pero se dio cuenta que esa pequeña con suerte alcanzaba las cosas un metro por sobre ella, entonces ¿cómo habría hecho semejante trabajo?_

_Sussy incluso la ayudó a vencer a los bravucones del jardín de infantes, aunque ahi tuvo que contener sus ganas de reir a carcajadas para evitar exponer a su hada. Amelia Stewart, la niña que siempre decía que quedaría calva cuando la peinaran de verdad, tuvo la desgracia de enfurecerla un día en que fueron de visita a una dulcería. Stewart la había molestado por recibir el premio especial de la dueña, al saber todos los tipos de caramelos de la tienda, mofándose que hacía trampa al tener escondido a su madre en su peinado y que era ella la que se sabía todas las respuestas. "Con mamá no se meten... Sussy... haz algo, vamos que esta se pasó de la raya". Como siempre ésta le respondió de manera eficiente y eficaz, haciendo que una de las viejas paletas de caramelo que adornaban el local, cayera justo sobre la bravucona. La accidentada tuvo tan mala suerte, que el caramelo se adhirió como pegamento a su cabellera, no teniendo más remedio que cortarla de raíz. Fueron días divertidos al verla con un gorro de lana que tapaba su calvicie, siendo aún más gracioso el espectáculo cuando nuevamente trataba de insultarla en el patio, porque en esos momentos se levantaba un viento de aquellos, que hacía volar su sombrero._

_Que agradable y feliz se sentía al estar protegida día y noche por semejante justiciera. Pero que quede claro que ella nunca se aprovechó de semejante ventaja ante sus compañeros y conocidos, ya que "Las hadas no son esclavas y se les debería pagar por sus servicios" pensaba quien sería la futura presidenta del P.E.D.D. vano trató de pagarle con las golosinas sin azúcar que sus padres le dejaban en su mesita de noche todas las mañanas, por lo que intuyó que a menos que la conociera, sería difícil hacerla entrar en razón de que merecía algo por su trabajo, así que por mientras le recordaba, en sus pensamientos, que no se metiera en líos muy gordos, porque no quería que fuese a la cárcel de las hadas por su culpa: "No te pases amiga, que sólo necesito un poco de ayuda.. yo también puedo ¿sabes?"_

_A medida que Hermione crecía, Sussy comenzó a hacer apariciones cada vez menos frecuentes, tanto que se hacía humo por semanas. ¿Donde estará? era la pregunta que se hacía, preocupada en un inicio que le hubiese pasado algo, para luego resignarse a que había sido asignada a otro chico o chica, uno que realmente necesitaba ser acompañado por ella. Como agradecimiento por si volvía mientras ella estuviese durmiendo, hizo un cuadro con la siguiente leyenda, como su regalo para su Hada Madrina: Los mejores amigos son los que aparecen en tu vida dispuestos a ser tus compañeros de viaje, sin condiciones ni exigencias. Yo creo haber encontrado a una amiga muy especial... protectora y cariñosa... ¿seguimos juntas? Sólo piensa en mí y estaré ahi... lo prometo. _

_Fue su despedida, un hasta pronto, que esperaba que no estuviese tan alejado en el tiempo. Hasta que una lechuza se hizo presente y una realidad completamente desconocida se abrió ante sus ojos. La carta de Hogwarts le dio dos noticias, una mala y otra muy buena. La primera, para su pesar, era que no tenía Hada Madrina, sino que sus propios estallidos de magia eran los causantes de las travesuras que siempre pensó que era Sussy. Y la segunda, por ende, es que ella misma era su propia hada madrina, la más inteligente, ruda y mágica... ¡Así que era eso! ¡Era una Bruja!. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba en su mente y se dio cuenta de ello cuando abrió el sobre y, días después, fue visitada por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. _

_Sin embargo, gracias a su pequeña fantasía, comprobó que pueden existir los amigos de verdad, aunque sea a nivel imaginario. Hoy después de varios años Hermione, en medio de sus lecturas y sus deberes, se pone a recordar y sonrie feliz. Porque gracias a ella supo reconocer, entre todos aquellos inquietos y asustados estudiantes de primer año, a quienes serían sus compañeros de por vida: Ron y Harry. Dos amigos que aparecieron tal como su "Hada", cuando menos se lo esperó, y se convirtieron en parte de su día a día, compartiendo aventuras y desventuras, pero sobre todo dándole mucho amor._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

__

_¿Les gustó Hermione y su amiga Sussy?_

Ojalá que sí...

¿Leerían estas historias a otros? ¿A quién?

Dejen sus sugerencias, reclamos y opiniones en rr, c-box de mi blog o PM

Aqui feliz los acepto... sea bueno o sea malo... se aprende de ello.


End file.
